Twenty Questions
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Fluff, Yuuram fluff pure and simple. Wolfram and Yuuri play a game of 20 questions. Rating for language


Title: Twenty Questions

Summary: KKM, When Yuri gets bored and Wolfram's around, what's going to happen here?

Warnings: Yaoi fluff. Yep, that's about it. Yaoi fluff and language.

Comments: I was busy trying to get the yaoi version of Gackt's Vanilla video (Don't ask from where, let's just say I really like that video and was going about it legally and leave it at that) and I was working with dial up here… so it was going to take me about an hour to get the vid. So I figured what better way to pass the time than to write a little bit? Everything else was hitting the rocks, to be honest. So here is the result of boredom. (Vid download at 20 before I got a good start.)

--

Yuri was bored. Not just bored, but _bored_. If they sold boredom in stores, he would have just gotten the economy sized case of boredom. Günter wasn't around (he had had to go back to his homeland and take care of something, it was his job as one of the 10 aristocrats, after all), Conrad was busy training his soldiers, Gwendal… well, he was helping (cough-being-tortured-cough) Anissina with her newest invention, and besides, he was so scary he wasn't a great option anyway! He wondered briefly where Wolfram was, until the blond stepped into view, looking a little tired and a lot miffed as he searched for something. Yuri wondered what it was he was looking for until he heard the boy yell out for a certain wimp.

"Hey, wimp! Come out here now!" the prince yelled, hoping to get a rise from his fiancé. When that failed, he really started to get worried… until the boy in question was hanging upside down from a tree branch right in his face. "Gyah! Yuri, don't scare me like that! I honestly thought you were dead."

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" Yuri asked. Wolfram stared in shock; had the new Maoh finally lost his marbles? Yuri picked up on this look and sighed as he flipped down from the branch. "I'm trying to find out what you're thinking about, but I don't want you to tell me outright. It's called 20 questions."

"Oh, that child's game? I remember playing it once, it got dull fast. But if it'll occupy you, fine then."

"Great! So, animal, vegetable, or mineral?" Yuri asked again.

"Animal." Wolfram answered.

"Two legs or four?"

"Two."

"Is it covered in fur?"

"No." And so it went until Yuri finally figured out that Wolfram was thinking of Gwendal being tortured by Anissina. "This is… mildly entertaining." He decided.

"Your turn." Yuri declared.

"Okay, then, Yuri, animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"Uhm… Vegetable."

"Does it flower?"

"No."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No." And on it went until Wolfram finally found out that Yuri was thinking of a potato, like the one he had eaten at lunch. The two occupied themselves with this game for a while, until the sun was truly sinking in the sky. "We should go in; they're probably worrying about us right now." Yuri sighed. Wolfram stayed seated, and looked at his companion.

"One more game?" he asked.

"Hooked, eh?" Yuri smiled as he settled back down. "Okay, my turn. Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"Animal." Wolfram grinned.

"Four legs or two?"

"Two." Yuri could see this heading in the same direction as earlier, but he said nothing to indicate it.

"Is it covered in fur?"

"No." Wolfram shook his head.

"Does it walk upright?"

"Yes."

"Does it wear clothes?"

"Yes." Wolfram answered, looking off into the distance to see the moon rising. Yuri noticed how the silver light shone on his fair hair and made him look entrancing in the twilight, while the sunset at his back better matched his fiery spirit. He hadn't noticed how truly beautiful his fiancé was before.

"Are they light or dark?"

"Dark."

"Does it have hair?"

"Yes."

"Light or dark?"

"Dark… very dark." Wolfram said in deep thought.

"Are its eyes light or dark?"

"Dark." Yuri wondered who this was. Conrad had dark eyes, but his hair was fairly light, Gwendal had dark hair and mid-toned eyes… maybe it was Gwendal again…

"Do they live at this castle?"

"Yes."

"Do you know them?"

"Yes…" Wolfram said quietly.

"Should I be worried about them?" Yuri asked, half joking, half serious.

"No." Wolfram answered, darting his face up to Yuri's.

"Uhm…. How many questions is that? No, seriously, I lost track." He grinned sheepishly.

"Twelve. Eight to go before I win this round." Wolfram said after a moment's thought.

"Okay, then… are they in a position of power?"

"Yes." Wolfram nodded, and Yuri had to fight to keep from jumping his fiancé at that moment; he looked damn sexy!

"Is it a high position?"

"Yes."

"Do they act strange?"

"Yes…and no." Wolfram sighed. Yuri grinned; the next question would answer his own.

"Are they weak?"

"Sometimes." Yuri grinned. In just 16 questions, he knew who Wolfram was thinking of. But he'd wait until the 20th to let him know.

"Are they dear to you?"

"Yes, very dear."

"Do you worry about them often?"

"Yes." Wolfram blushed; and Yuri wanted to give up the game then. He didn't want to embarrass the boy, but he had made a promise to himself that he'd wait until the last question. Two more and he'd have it.

"Do you love them?"

"Yes." Yuri grinned and tilted the boy's face towards his, almost laughing.

"Is it Yuri Shibuya?"

"…Yes." Wolfram admitted, blushing. He didn't expect what came next-Yuri kissed him softly, smiling the whole while. It was a very chaste kiss, and he could see Yuri blushing as he moved away.

"I win, I guess. Now, come on, Wolfram, let's go in and eat dinner." He suggested as he took the blonde's hand and led him out of the garden. "Oh, and do you want to know who I was thinking of?"

"Who?"

"A certain blond prince with deep eyes, in a position of power, very strong, and someone I love very much. Care to guess?" When all Wolfram did was blush, Yuri grinned and answered for him. "Wolfram Von Bielefelt. Now, let's go eat." And the two left the garden and headed inside for dinner, in good spirits from their game.

--

Download before spell check and save: 87

Download after spell check, save and beta re-read: 96

Granted, I had problems with my cat wanting in and out all the time, but once I got him to settle by my leg he wa all right. Aside from needing constant petting, he's a good kitty. And he's full black too! My lucky black cat! This was a great way to waste time waiting for my download, and it only took, uh… about 50 minutes. Well, until next time, Ja!


End file.
